freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare Balloon Boy
Koszmarny Balloon Boy (z ang. Nightmare Balloon Boy) - zmodyfikowana wersja Ballon boy'a z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 wprowadzona do czwartej odsłony w edycji Halloween. Ma poświęconą sobie grę "Fun with Balloon Boy" pojawiająca się po zakończeniu nocy 1-4 i zastępuje w niej Plushtrap'a. Wygląd Koszmarny Balloon Boy jest podobny do pierwowzoru, ale jednak bardzo się od niego różni. Sam w sobie nie uległ takiej gwałtownej zmianie, jak podkreślają to gracze. Kolorystyka jest prawie identyczna. Jest ubrany w koszulkę w czerwone paski oraz fioletowe, co odróżnia go od oryginalnego modelu, a w czapce są te same czerwono-fioletowe pasy i posiada ona śmigło na jej czubku. Ma on niebieskie spodnie, które się ani trochę nie zmieniły. Jego oczy są czerwone w przeciwieństwie do Balloon Boy'a z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, który miał błękitne. Jako, że jest koszmarnym animatronikiem to wprowadzono tu po dwa rzędy ostrych zębów, ale tutaj są one białe, a nie srebrne, co go wyróżnia. Jego paszcza stanowi prawie, że połowę głowy. Nie stracił swoich rumieńców, jak Nightmarionne, ale zmieniono ich kolor na czerwony z pomarańczowego, lecz w zamian został zachowany jego nos bez zmian kształtowych albo kolorystycznych. Jego ręce są niezwykle zniekształcone i dłuższe w porównaniu z pierwowzorem. Palce są nienaturalnie długie oraz tak kościste, że dalece się różnią od zwykłych, ludzkich ramion. Koszmarny Balloon Boy zachował brązowe buty, ale stracił całkowicie swój atrybut - Balon. Zachowanie Koszmarny Balloon Boy ma zachowanie niezwykle zbliżone do Plushtrap'a (tyle, że jest bardziej ruchliwy) i jak on oraz inne koszmarne animatroniki dąży do zabicia gracza, ale by tego dokonać musi się do niego zbliżyć na odpowiednią, nie zmienną odległość. W przeciwieństwie do podań lub twierdzeń niektórych graczy, używa tego samego schematu poruszania się, co odpowiednik, aby dopaść protagonistę tyle, że tutaj wprowadzono odmienne tekstury, które są dopasowane do niego. Najpierw będzie siedział na krześle, które jest jego punktem startowym. Po opuszczeniu go zejdzie na ziemie, a stamtąd spróbuje przedostać się na biały krzyżyk w pokoju, gdzie rozgrywa się cała akcja wydarzenia "Fun with Balloon Boy" od wschodniej lub zachodniej strony. Gdy gra "każe" KBB przejść przez wschodnią stronę do miejsca docelowego, wejdzie on do korytarza bardziej oddalonego od grającego, a później bliższego - Obydwa znajdują się po prawej stronie. Jeśli zostanie wylosowana zachodnia strona wszystko odbędzie się podobnie, ale na lewo od krzesła. Czasami może dochodzić do sytuacji, gdy w ogóle go nie widać, wtedy jest on w którymś z czterech korytarzy. Jeśli zaświeci się latarką w odpowiednim momencie, można zobaczyć Koszmarnego Balloon Boy'a chowającego się, gdy chciał iść dalej w chwili użycia latarki. Porusza się on tylko, jeśli jest ciemno, aby nie można go było zobaczyć. Podczas, gdy pokój jest oświetlony lub skończy się czas to automatycznie zostaje unieruchomiony. Dotarcie do krzyżyka sprawia, że jest odpowiednio blisko, aby zaatakować i bez szybkiego unieruchomienia przejdzie do tego. Jumpscare Koszmarny Balloon Boy podobnie, jak Plushtrap i inne koszmarne animatroniki może zaatakować gracza. Zalicza się do animatroników potrafiących atakować tylko na jeden sposób. Jumpscare przypomina ten, który wykonuje Plushtrap, ale według wielu gracza jest o wiele straszniejsze. Na pierwszej klatce ataku wydaje się mieć oczy endoszkieletu, ale później stają się normalne, czerwone. Następnie zaczyna atakować podobnie, jak Plushtrap. Najpierw przybliża się na znaczną odległość, a potem zaczyna nieustannie kłapać paszczą przed twarzą głównego bohatera, prawdopodobnie chcąc go ugryźć. Gdy przyjrzymy się jego dłonią podczas ataku to widać, że zaczynają się przekręcać o 180°, co nie jest możliwe do wykonania przez człowieka, lecz taką zdolność pokazują tylko jeden raz. Jumpscare sprawia, że ekran zaczyna się trząść, co może symbolizować strach ofiary (trzęsienie się ze strachu). Koszmarny Balloon Boy i Plushtrap mają wspólną cechę, którą jest brak możliwości zabicia gracza. Jeśli któryś z nich go zaatakuje to on przegrywa obydwa wydarzenia, ale i tak jest teleportowany do następnej nocy. Jumpscare w UCN wykonuje wtedy kiedy zaświecimy na niego kiedy siedzi albo kiedy nie zaświecimy na niego kiedy stoi.Podczas jumpscare'a normalnie rusza rękami i kłapie szczęką. Dialogi Dźwięki Koszmarny Balloon Boy wydaje czasami takie dźwięki, kiedy jest ciemno. Plik:Bb1b.ogg Plik:Bb2b.ogg Plik:Bb3b.ogg Są to niższe słowa i śmiech BB. Ciekawostki * Kiedy lepiej przyjrzymy się jego Jumpscare to widać, że jego dłonie zaczynają się przekręcać o 180°, co nie jest możliwe do wykonania przez człowieka. * Należy do trzech animatroników, którzy mają Toy "przodków". Reszta to Koszmarny/a Mangle oraz Nightmarionne. * Jest drugim najniższym animatronikiem w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 po Plushtrapie. * Tylko on i Plushtrap mają poświęcone ku sobie minigry/wydarzenia. * Na teaserze z nim jest napis 'Hello?" po podświetleniu, ale w samej grze nie pojawia się. Słowo 'Hello" wypowiada KBB i mimo, że jest lekko edytowane i ma bardziej niski ton, nie wydaje się być w formie pytającej, a twierdzącej. * Należy do czterech animatroników nadchodzących z zarówno lewej, jak i prawej strony. Reszta to Plushtrap, Nightmarionne, Koszmar, Koszmarny Fredbear. * Według, niektórych zamiast Koszmarnego Balloon Boy'a na drugim teaserze była Balloon Girl. * Wnętrze jego paszczy jest granatowe. * Górna część jego głowy, którą rozdziala paszcza wydaje się lewitować. ** Chociaż, gdy jest w jednym z korytarzy to widać, że jest ona przyczepiona przyczepieniami. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 4 nie wprowadzono "pary oczu" w ustach z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, co potwierdza, że było to jedynie odbicie światła. * Na chwile przed jumpscare widać endoszkieletową wersje jego oczu. * Nightmare BB wydaje się mieć nieruchome oczy. * Jego koszulka i czapka mają inne kolory niż w FNaF 2. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników w FNAF 4 które nie są zniszczone, drugim jest Nightmarionne. * Prawdopodobnie jest jedynym kanonicznym animatronem z HE. Galeria "Fun with Balloon Boy" Nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Koszmarny Balloon Boy na krześle Output_PzgdMv.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy wskakujący na krzesło Output_5s9xvw.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy pod krzesłem (animacja) Nightmarebbonfloor.jpg|Koszmarny Balloon Boy pod krzesłem Output_SVEvgY.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy chowający się w pierwszym korytarzu po lewej stronie Output_J0bbDP.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy chowający się w drugim korytarzu po lewej stronie Output_gKtOjE.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy chowający się w pierwszym korytarzu po prawej stronie Output_gcgFam.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy chowający się w drugim korytarzu po prawej stronie Output_Kosjt0.gif|Koszmarny Balloon Boy przyłapany na punkcie ,,X" Nightmare Balloon Boy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Inne teaser.jpg|Koszmarny Balloon Boy na drugim teaserze zapowiadającym dodatek Halloween. Inthedark2bright.jpg|Podświetlony teaser z Koszmarnym Balloon Boy'em. Nightmare_balloon_boy_extra.png|Koszmarny Balloon Boy w zakładce "EXTRA" NBBCN.png|NBB w UCN NightmareBB Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Nightmare BB w UCN. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Koszmarne Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Tylko w edycji Halloween Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Balloon Boy Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Nightmare Kategoria:Humanoidalne animatroniki Kategoria:Generacja: Nightmare Kategoria:UCN